Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: ¡¿Yoh vio desnuda a Anna? ¿Yoh tiene una pronta cercania con los pechos de la Itako? ven y conoce los peores errores de tus personajes preferidos.
1. Default Chapter

Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama   
  
Capitulo 1: Uno de tantos errores  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enfrente de la Pension Asakura, hace unos dias se habia abierto una especie de nueva tienda, ya que esta tenia varias funciones.  
  
" Y eso es solo el principio..." Horo platicaba a sus amigos en la sala." Aun no les cuento lo mejor.." Explico con su dedo indice en lo alto.  
  
" Ja. Se emocionan por tener una nueva tienda enfrente, ¡son pateticos! " La Itako dejo de mirar la tele para ver a todos los pateticos shamanes reunidos escuchando estupideces. " Mejor dejen de charlar y empiecen el desayuno" Y se giro nuevamente a ver la tele.  
  
" Amargada " Susurro por lo bajo Horo.  
  
" ¿Dijiste algo? " Respondio la Itako al susurro de Horo.  
  
" ¿Sho? No que va. Jejejejeje."  
  
" Mhhh...." Susurro desconfiada la Itako.  
  
" Hai Anna. Enseguida estara el desayuno. " Yoh se paro y fue a la cocina.  
  
" Vale. Tendremos que seguir esta conversacion despues. " Ren se giro para ver la Television.  
  
Anna se levanto y fue a la cocina. Los demas siguieron viendo la tele.  
  
---------------------------  
  
En la cocina...  
  
" Hola Anna. Casi termino con las bolas de arroz. " Sonrio soñador Yoh.  
  
La Itako con un agil movimiento robo una bola de arroz y la llevo a su boca. Yoh atento a la situacion esperaba la sentencia de muerte por esa comida.  
  
" A-anna la comida no estaba lista...." Vio como ella seguia saboreando la bola de arroz. " ¿C-como e-esta?.. "   
  
" ¿'Como esta' que? " Respondio pasandose la comida que tenia en la boca. " Sabes que odio que me hablen cuando estoy comiendo. "  
  
" Gomen " E Yoh siguio con su labor.  
  
Ya que no habia recibido ningun regaño -con respecto a la comida- y ningun golpe en la cabeza, debia suponer que al comida estaba rica, o por lo menos pasable.  
  
Anna se sento en la mesa de la cocina viendo a Yoh cocinar.  
  
" Vaya. Tienes mucha hambre. " Dijo sin dejar su labor.  
  
" ¿Por que dices eso?. " Dijo seria.  
  
" Por que te quedaste aqui para ser la primera en comer." Esta vez si vio a la Itako a los ojos sonriendo.  
  
" ¿Tu crees que por eso me quede?. " Dijo evitando la mirada de el. " Hay muchas razones por la que desearia estar a tu lado, y no exactamente por la comida... "  
  
Yoh sonrio mas sonoro y volvio a empezar haciendo bolas de arroz. Anna se levanto y se retiro de ahi.  
  
" ...¿Habre dicho algo malo?..." Penso el shaman cuando vio a Anna irse.  
  
------------------------  
  
Anna llego a la sala, apago la tele y se dirijio a los shamanes.  
  
" Oye, yo estaba viendo eso. " Grito Horo indignado a Anna.  
  
" Callate ¬ ¬ " Sentencio " Yoh dijo que no hay biberes para hacer el desayuno, asi que se vayan a comer gorditas a la tienda de enfrente".  
  
" ¿Quien va a pagar?. " Ren como siempre pregunto lo mas obvio.  
  
" Que bueno que lo mencionas." Miro calculadoramente a Ren. " Tu lo haras."  
  
" ¿Yo? Ni soñarlo. "   
  
Rapido Horo tomo a Ren del brazo junto a Manta y salieron de la pension literalmente volando.  
  
Anna regreso a la cocina.  
  
_____________  
  
" ¿Y los demas? " Yoh dejo la bandeja de bolas de arroz en la mesa.  
  
" Dijeron que se cansaron de esperar y fueron a comer enfrente. "   
  
" Ah. Lastima " Suspiro Yoh.  
  
" ¿Por que una lastima?" pregunto molesta en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
" Es que me voy a quedar solo comiendo toda la comida TT^TT "  
  
" ¬¬ ¿Asi que yo no soy compañia? "  
  
" Claro que eres compañia..pero...."Se acerco a Anna quedando frente a frente.  
  
" ...No la mejor, ¿cierto?.."  
  
" ...Mhhh....." Cualquier cosa que dijera sin pensarlo le iba a cosatr muy caro. "Veras Anna..."  
  
" Mañana triple entrenamiento" Se sento enojada en la mesa.  
  
" Esto quise evitar TT.TT "  
  
Anna coloco tres bolas de arroz en su plato, se levanto y subio rapida las escaleras. El sonido de azoton de puerta dejo helado a Yoh.  
  
" Ahora si estoy solo " penso el shaman.  
  
---------------------------  
  
En la tienda, seccion de comida, gorditas de 'Doña Chona'...  
  
Yoh se les unio a sus camaradas a comer.  
  
" ¿Y Anna? " Pregunto Manta a Yoh.  
  
" Se quedo en casa. Esta enojada... conmigo"  
  
" ¿Ahora que le hiciste? " Manta sonrio picaro a Yoh.  
  
" ¡¿Yo!? O.o "  
  
" Si tu " respondio Ren. " Tienes muchos antecedentes que nos hacen pensar eso. ¿Acaso no recuerdas su cumpleaños? "  
  
" ¿Eh?"  
  
" Si. La fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado."  
  
" Jajajaja. Yo si me acuerdo" Horo acabo de comer y se unio a la conversacion " ¿A poco tu no? Ya sabes, el juego de la botella, en que tenias que besar a Anna en el cachete, pero te caiste y la besaste en la boca. ¡Uy! Nos toco hacer doble entrenamiento a todos por un mes"  
  
" Fue un accidente. O/o "  
  
" Si aja" Le siguio Manta " ¿Tambien fue un accidente en la fiesta de fin de año? Donde tu la ibas a sacar a bailar y tu sandalia se rompio, caiste encima de Anna y para no caer tan fuerte recargaste tus manos 'ahi'. Ahora la escuela fue la que pago tu error."  
  
" No lo hice a proposito. O//o "  
  
" Eso no. Pero cuando te metiste a bañar y te equivocaste de aguas termales. Terminaste viendo a Anna desnuda. Eso si fue a proposito" Ren saca a relucir los trapos de Yoh.  
  
" Es que estaba cansado y no veia con tanto vapor y .... y.. y... O///o "  
  
" Se me olvida " Horo hablo de nuevo " La ves que fueron al centro comercial y Anna estrenaba atuendo nuevo, y como siempre tu, te le quedaste enbobado, la tumbaste en las escaleras electricas, su falda se atoro y fue arrancada por las escaleras, y quedo en paño menores? Nunca la eh visto con otro atuendo nuevo"  
  
" Eto...Mhhh....Yo no.... -////- "  
  
" Y cuando...."  
  
" VALE, VALE. Eh cometido muchos errores pero esta vez fue diferente ¬¬ "   
  
" Dinos que paso. " dijo Manta.  
  
" Es que ella me dijo que ustedes se cansaron de esperar el desayuno ..."  
  
" Si claro" pensaron los shamanes.  
  
" ... y que se fueron a comer enfrente. Yo le dije que me quede solo, ella dijo que si ella no era compañia, yo le respondi que si era pero.. y antes de que dijera algo me puso triple entrenamiento y se subio a su cuarto enojada " Suspiro despues de tanto relato.  
  
" ¡Diablos! ¿Eres tonto o que? " pregunto Ren.  
  
Yoh se le quedo viendo confuso.  
  
" Pregunta estupida. ¬¬ Ella queria estar a solas contigo. Nosotros nunca nos fuimos por iniciativa propia."  
  
" O//O ¿La regue? "  
  
" No solo metiste la pata, metiste las dos " respondio Horo.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este fic es un poco estupido, pero es divertido esa era la idea y sera puro YohXAnna ya que me faltaba un fic asi, sin nadie que se interponga, bueno ^_^U solo el estupido de Yoh y sus estupidos errores.  
  
Asi que se esperan sugerencias, comentarios, porras (pido mas de esas), y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.  
  
Por cierto, los invito a leer mi primer fic de Inubaka digo... Inuyasha, cada 52 años Inuyasha pasa por un periodo de regenacion de poderes, pero mientras eso pasa se tendra que quedar en la forma humana. ¿Que tonterias hara mientras esta con Kagome en su casa, escuela, amigas y ...Houjou? ¿Surgiran rivalidades entre ellos -especialmete en Inuyasha-? ¿Alumnas interesdas en Inuyasha?¿Que sera lo que pasara durante una semana?  
  
Y no se olviden apoyar este fic.  
  
Bye 


	2. Capitulo 2

Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas  
  
Escrito por: Annita Kyoyama  
  
Capitulo 2: Mi pasado lleno de tropiezos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La Itako ojeaba una revista con muchas fotos. A su lado, el plato que antes tenia bolas de arroz y una humeante taza de té.  
  
" ¡Tonto cabeza de alfalfa!" bufo entre dientes mientras comia de un bocado la ultima pieza de su bola de arroz.  
  
Poso sus ojos en la entrada de su habitacion. ¿Por que pensaba que el llegaria con un gran ramo de rosas rojas y le propondria viajar por todo el mundo, profesandose su amor?   
  
" ¡Patetico!" bufo nuevamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
  
" ¿Por que piensas que es patetico?" o no, su alter ego la dominaba de nuevo.  
  
Dios mio. Tenia que dejar de tomar ese té anti-estres, creo que habia descubierto que en vez de tranquilizarla, la drogaba.  
  
Estiro sus brazos y se tiro a su futon a dormir su siesta como un bebe.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
" No es tan duro, ademas mañana no tendras entrenamiento y esto lo compensara"  
  
" Vamos Anna, es mucho.Por si no lo recuerdas tengo que hacer mis deberes."  
  
" Muy Bien. Si haces tus deberes, mañana se aplazara el entrenamiento y tendras que hacer actividades extras como...."  
  
" Gracias Annita "^o^ grito contento mientras hacia una rapida huida de su cruel entrenadora.  
  
" No debi de haber accedido, ¬¬ Siempre me hace lo mismo, pero esta vez no, tomare medidas drasticas"  
  
Horas despues ese dia.  
  
La Itako salia de su acostumbrada ducha en las aguas termales, procuro tardarse mas de lo normal para que asi su flojo prometido se durmiera profundamente.  
  
Se dirijio normalmente a su habitacion, se coloco su yukata, se arreglo el cabello y salio hacia la habitacion de Yoh.  
  
Delicadamente deslizo la puerta y asoma lentamente su cabeza por la abertura que habia hecho. Dio un gran suspiro cuando vio a su prometido dormido como un tronco.  
  
A un costado de Yoh, reposaban sus inseparables audifonos con su musica de Bob. ¡Bingo! Ahi tenia su venganza.  
  
Se inco tranquilamente a tomar los audifonos, cuando salia, el shaman le hablo entredormido y despues atrapo con su pie la tela de la yukata que se arrastraba por la duela.  
  
" Anna...."  
  
" Shhh......" susurro como tratando de dormirlo con un canto. "Yoh ¿que estaras soñando?" penso.  
  
Se quedo unos momentos callada y sin moverse, pronto Yoh la fue liberando de su inconsciente prision. Anna feliz se paro pero no conto que se le durmiera la pierna, callera hacia un costado encima de su prometido, y para acabar con su dia de verguenzas, 'accidentalmente' sus pechos estaban sobre la cara del shaman.  
  
Era increible como el shaman no se habia despertado. Anna para no asfixiarlo se detuvo un poco en el aire con sus brazos en el piso.  
  
Pronto sus brazos comenzaron a carecer de fuerza, Yoh sintio algo que no lo dejaba respirar y movio la cabeza de un lado para otro, acurrucandose 'incoscientemente' en los pechos de la rubia y abochornada Itako.  
  
No soporto mas. Solto un golpe en la cara de Yoh y con ese golpe tomo impulso para levantarse de un tiron. Salio rapido de la habitacion no sin antes gritarle...  
  
" ¡¡Pervertido!!" y cerro la puerta de un azoton.  
  
" ¡¿Eh?!.." dijo Yoh regresando del mundo de los sueños y sobandose su mejilla derecha. " ¿Que demonios sueño? Ah..." Bostezo largo. "¿Mh?" dijo al sentir su cama mojada. " ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡Lo hice de nuevo!!" se levanto y corrio al baño.  
  
Yoh bien podria haber estado dormido en toda esta travesia pero sus hormonas siempre estuvieron 'firmes' ante cualquier estimulamiento ficticio o real.  
  
Al dia siguiente Yoh busco y rebusco por todas partes sus malditos cascos. ¿Como podrian haber desaparecido en una noche y junto con su cd de Bob? Despues de unos dias los encontro misteriosamente en un cesto de la cocina.   
  
Claro que todos sus amigos notaron el repentino moreton en la cara del shaman pero estos a pesar de que lo cuestionaron si habia tenido alguna reciente pelea con Anna y lo dejara con ese golpe, el no sabia que responder, la verdad, el quisiera saber que paso.  
  
---End to Flash Back---  
  
" ¡Dios mio! " dijo saltando de su futon " Algunas veces quisiera dejar de recordar los peores osos de mi vida" se incorporo pero noto que accidentalmente durmio sobre su nuevo libro dejandolo todo mojado y aplastado.  
  
Al notarlo, despejo la hoja y miro como algunas palabras habian desaparecido. " ¡Kami-sama! ¿Que le paso a mi libro?" sintio su cara un poco diferente. " Vaya." dijo sin animos.  
  
Se levanto delicadamente hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo temiendo lo peor, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh........¡Mi cara parece plastilina magica! ¡Toda mi cara ah quedado impresa con palabras!..."  
  
La puerta es tocada insistentamente por Yoh Asakura, quien desde que llego no habia tenido valor de subir a ver a su prometida, pero al escuchar gritos corrio en su auxilio.  
  
" ¡¡Anna!! ¡¡Abreme!! ¡¿Que sucede haya adentro?! ¡¿Estas bien?! " golpeo varias veces.  
  
" ¡Vete de aqui! " grito frenetica al sentir cerca a Yoh y que el se diera cuenta de su penosa y entintada situacion.  
  
" ¡¡Rompere la puerta!! "  
  
" ¡¡No espera!! " dijo yendo a su comoda y sacando varias cremas para quitarse esas horribles manchas pero ninguna de ellas funcionaba. " ¿Que hare? " dijo desesperada.  
  
" ¡¡¡Amidamaru, posesiona a Haru Same!!! " grito el shaman desde afuera.  
  
" ¡¡¡Eh dicho que te largaras!!! "  
  
Tecnica secreta especial de la sacerdotiza Anna para Yoh Asakura  
  
" @_@" Yoh yacia en el piso sin su posesion.  
  
Anna corrio al baño antes de que este despertada y preguntara por su subito ataque de gritos histericos (fuera de lo normal en estas situaciones donde ella esta sola) y por no querrer acceder a abrir la puerta.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Capitulo demasiado corto pero no se me vinieron a la cabeza ideas de osos para nuestra Itako. Ahora en nuestro proximo capitulo atacaremos a la vida intima y personal de ¡Ren Tao! donde nos mostrara todos sus osos y penosas situaciones.  
  
¡Reviews!  
  
-Jennyfer S. Lleneri-  
  
Sabia que esos errores estaban bien y muy tipicos del despistado Yoh. Gracias por leer la comedia de algunos locos.  
  
-Xris-  
  
Todos sabemos que es muy distraido, y me encanto la idea que todos lo avergonzaran de sus errores con Anna. ¿Pero que paso en esa platica que lo hizo regresar a casa algo temprano? Te lo diria pero ^_^ Se le perderia la trama al fic. Bye y suerte en los premios.  
  
-Anna.K-chan-  
  
Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capitulo y todos los demas que vienen. ¡A mi tambien me encanta el YohXAnna.  
  
-lariana-  
  
Me alegra que te gustara ¬¬ pero Yoh no es tonto, su actitud es 'des-pis-ta-da' onegai no le llames a Yoh-kun tonto TOT Aunque sea un completo idiota pero bueno ^.^ Nos vemos luego.  
  
-paloma-Asakura-  
  
^^U Oye, deja de retorcerte lo haras despues de dejar review en este capitulo. Jejeje. Bye.  
  
-Emmyk-  
  
ToT No el digas a Yoh-kun tonto el es 'des-pis-ta-do' O.o Tienes razon, a veces no es tan despistado y se da cuenta de cosas que ni uno se imagina. Muy en el fondo es un genio ^o^  
  
Tambien tienes un alter ego como Anna y como yo, nunca sabemos de donde salen las cosas que hacemos o pensamos.  
  
-Aya83-  
  
ToT ¡Gracias por no llamar a Yoh-kun tonto como todos lo han hecho! Describiste toda su estupides (ups! O.o Yo no dije nada malo sobre el ¡lo juro!) en una sola palabra: 'descuidado'  
  
Nos vemos y deja un comentario sobre el fic.  
  
-Anna Kasamy-  
  
Me llevo algo de tiempo el segundo capitulo pero la mayoria de este lo hice el sabado en al noche, cuando no habia nada en el Cable... excepto ¡Saint Seiya! que mientras escribo estas lineas esta pasando el capitulo del caballero de Cancer, ;_; ese tipo me da miedo.  
  
---  
  
Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, les dedico este capitulo a todos los que dejaron review y a los que dejaran ^_~  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


End file.
